rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylaan / ThrowTheMuffins
History: Kylaan joined on March 16th, 2010. She wasn't really known for anything when she started playing, or really known for anything at all. The first forum she went on was the Technical Help forum, explaining what to do when players have problems with their games, then she quit the forum for about 2 months and came to OT. She wasn't very liked when she started, originally because she tried too much to fit in. She was a very sensitive little bitch at the time. She quit for several months, but soon after she came back online, then she has quit in late 2014, coming back time to time. Kylaan's brother has come to OT with the username, "Kirrayn." They both have become inactive. Her main, was once terminated, but soon came under the new username of 'Kylaan'. Her moderation history is long enough to make this article longer than it should, so I'm not gonna post it here. Kylaan has auctioned off her account, that account being under a different name and sub-forum now. Behaviour: Kylaan was a night-time OT'er. You would have normally seen her at 6:00 or later. Her alteration account is, " KylaanALT. " She didn't usually make threads of her own makes threads of her own, but normally replied to others. Kylaan is very obnoxious. Kylaan does not like death threats, to her or other people. She reports people when things get dangerously out of hand. Kylaan can be a real faggot at times, like when she is pissed off at someone. Kylaan has never really been in favourite OT'er threads. Kylaan will make threads about her internet, like when it's at 1 bar. Kylaan's behaviour when she's angry can be really irritating. She's become very quiet on the forums, not really posting as much as she did. Facts *She has posted her IRL photo. *She is 14 years of age. *She has never gotten a 7 or 14 day ban. *Can start flame wars. *Her skype name is, " kylaanrblx. " *She has gotten about 4 permanent bans. *Kylaan has gotten the suicide message. Interests: Kylaan actually interests in a lot of things, this is just a limited list of things that she does interest in. *Drawing *Making Jokes *Reading *Foruming *Gaming *Music (metal [ Disturbed, Slipknot, KoRn ] and hard rock [ Skillet, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park. ] ) Alts/Deleted Accounts: *'Kylaan' [ Main account. ] *'ThrowTheMuffinz' [ Working alt. ] *'ThrowTheMuffinss' [ Working alt. ] *''KyIaan'' [ Troll account that she won over with the L as an I. ] *'KylaanALT' [ Deleted Alt. ] *'Pheonix85' [ Deleted Alt. ] *'EpicPwnzer001' [ Deleted hacking alt. ] *'AzzaTheGoddess '[ Working Alt. ] *'ISDISUSERNAMETOOLONG' [ Deleted Alt. ] *'coolbabycakess' [ Deleted Alt. ] Trivia: *Quit in late 2014, never come back since. *Her favorite color is blue. *She joined in 2010. *She had auctioned off her account, it still remains under a different username, the user normally posts in C&G.